


Drunk on Halloween

by Sphinxquartz



Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First War with Voldemort, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxquartz/pseuds/Sphinxquartz
Summary: Remus life is one hell of a full circle.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Drunk on Halloween

Remus Lupin never had an easy childhood. Growing up in the muggle world as a raging beast, a monster locked up once a month for others safety. Painted with white silvery scars that etched onto his body as the years went by. Being a werewolf was not an easy life, especially if your own father hated them and your mother had no clue what was going on. Abandoned on that fateful night so many years ago. Remus become lost in his own world, he didn't know who he was, he didn't know what love felt like, what a caring household was or how to feel when someone prased you - so used to cruel words spat at him in an unsavery anger replenished with achohol, so used to the scared stares of someone that was meant to help. Remus grew up blind to emotions, the interactions between kids his own age and state of contentment meant to be felt.

But that all changed when he got the letter to Hogwarts. He made friends. Had opportunities that he could only dream of. A chance to be like any other witch or wizad. 

And he found love.

Sirius black was different. He was mysterious. A story untold, to deep and broken to piece together and make any sense of. A dangerous boy with a dangerous hope for freedom and change. One could never conjure the thought of what he's been through and that's what drew Remus closer. Closer to what lies beneath the locked secrets. And he managed. Sirius let him in. Further than anyone had ventured. And what an adventure was it. It was like they were made for eachother. Two missing puzzles, fitting together perfectly. No one knew of course. No one could find out, ever. It was a thing of beauty, keeping a love like that wrapped up tied in a bow never to be opened. It was magnificent, how they danced around eachother with grace and power. Soft touches, one wrong move and everything could shatter into a million pieces.

But that all changed when the war started. When they had to fight, watch friends fall and never rise again. Back being turned, trusts slipping out of place. 

And he lost.

Lost everything. His love, his trust, his dignity. He couldn't tell anyone what he was doing, Dumbledores orders. He wished he could but it was to grave to do so. And it ruined him. His relationships suffered greatly. People kept dying and everyone thought it was him who was ratting them out. Siding with Voldemort. But he would never, never would he go to that evil man's side. He would rather die then go to him. And he wished his friends would know that. Especially Sirius. They've grown apart. Rarely seeing each other, rarely speaking, rarely conviding in each other. It was like they never were. A puzzle that was crushed. No longer able to reconnect. No longer a full set. Missing and torn apart. Remus thought he could trust Sirius.

But then it all changed the night he received a letter that was burned almost immediately. A letter that set a fire still raging on in his heart. 

And he was alone.

Remus Lupin was alone once again. Anger replenished with achohol once again. Growing blind to emotions once again. He changed that night, forever and never able to go back. He hid and scarpered away. Lost in the unknown, an uncertainty. He hated everyone and everything. How the world kept on turning, how the people still went on their business, how nothing seemed to notice the dead. No one seemed to care and he was left on his own to wallow and wail, howling the night away. For the years to come and forever more, he knew he would never be the same. Never once setting foot back in the times of innocent glee and happy smiles. 

And that never changed. 


End file.
